


Not Tonight

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established poly, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: She's too tired to consummate, but that doesn't rule out cuddles.





	Not Tonight

She’s been busy for days, and this is the first time he’s been able to pin her down after her duties have finished. Kylo can see the tiredness in the way her feet don’t lift far from the deck, and how the armour weighs her down when the doors are shut.

This happens, from time to time. He sits on the edge of the bed, pulling her between his spread thighs. Fingers slip between the plates, finding the catches, the clasps, the closures. Her belly flinches back with the minutest of hisses at his tickle, and he rests his head on her bosom as she finishes the rest.

Their helmets sit together, staring, eyelessly into the room. His fingers slide her shirt up from her waist, and his lips warm over her torso, her own hands tangling in his hair.

Off comes her shirt. Down go her pants. She climbs onto the bed, but not onto him.

Kylo pulls her in close, and feels her breasts against his chest. He’s still in his tunic, his robes long-since removed, and she is down to her underwear and a slight smile. 

Phasma’s arm falls over his hip, and their noses touch as they barter kisses back and forth. Just nice, just soft. A lick here, a nibble there, and he uses his thumb to trace the shape of her, his palm moving to cup her ass. He thrusts lightly against her, but she puts her hand on his, and her lips go to his ear.

As he grazes at her collar, she whispers in a slightly worried tone: “Not… tonight?”

Oh. Kylo feels his ears prick, more ashamed of himself for assuming than anything else. He moves his hand to hold the small of her back, and kisses up to her own ear.

“Would you like to just cuddle, or is kissing okay?”  


“Kissing is fine,” she says, sounding… relieved, but also embarrassed.   


“Just tap me if I go too far,” he insists. “Don’t worry about me.”  


“I just… don’t feel… like that.”  


Sometimes it happens. Kylo had struggled himself when his own libido lagged behind at first, but sex really isn’t the only thing he’s interested in. He kisses a little less wetly, and she strokes his face with tender care. 

“I missed you a lot,” Kylo whispers, as his kisses (now chaste) cross over her temple.  


“I missed you, too.”  


“I can stay until you sleep?” he offers.   


“I would like that.” She squirms, and then turns in his arms. Her butt doesn’t touch him straight off, and he realises she’s worried about upsetting him.  


“You can scoot back if it…”  


An awkward moment, then they manage to get comfortable together. His cock is still a little hard, but he doesn’t feel the need to force anything, not at all. She snuggles into her pillow, and he strokes the back of her hand.

“Hux will still be up,” she offers.  


“You won’t feel left out?”  


“No. I trust you. Both of you.”  


“I don’t know what I did to deserve you both,” Kylo murmurs, and kisses the back of her neck.   


“Keep doing it,” she suggests, with exhaustion the punctuation.   


Her ass is so good to press into, and the knowledge that she’s warming his cock for their lover makes him feel all the better. Hux would come here, if he got home to an empty room, but if Kylo can head him off in his own quarters, she can sleep while they tire one another the rest of the way.

Phasma’s breathing shifts, and Kylo keeps still until he knows she won’t stir. He’s missed her very, very much.


End file.
